1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for handicraft items or the like, and is more particularly concerned with a shallow tray for receiving beads for bead work.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
People who do bead work typically use a variety of beads, the beads being of many different colors, sizes and textures. The beads are purchased in a container that the bead worker utilizes as permanent storage; but, the beads must be placed in another container, at least temporarily, to provide access to the beads during work on a particular project. The most common type of container used by bead workers is simply a generally flat, shallow tray.
The conventional trays used by bead workers allow access to the beads being used, but there are some great disadvantages. In the first place, one must use a plurality of the separate trays when one is using a plurality of beads for a given project. Each tray is of course subject to being tipped, thereby spilling the beads. Those skilled in the art will realize that many of the beads used by bead workers are so small that it is impracticable to retrieve the beads when spilled. Rather, one simply cleans up with a vacuum cleaner or the like, sacrificing the spilled beads. While larger beads may be retrieved, it is a difficult and time consuming task that is preferably avoided. Next, it will be realized that the trays are open, and one cannot work on top of the trays, so the trays must be set aside when not in use to prevent spilling. In addition, when a tray is to be emptied and the beads returned to a storage container, it is difficult to control the flow of beads from the tray and, again, there may be considerable spillage.